PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This Training Grant, now entering its 36th year, provides the core source of support for a unique interdisciplinary and interdepartmental pre-doctoral training program in Immunology at The Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine, the Graduate Program in Immunology (GPI). The mission of the GPI is to provide students with training in cellular, biochemical, and genetic approaches to the biology of the immune response. We provide trainees with the ability to identify significant research questions in immunology, find solutions to these questions, think broadly and creatively about biological problems, and communicate ideas effectively to others. There are 36 faculty members from 10 different departments who participate in the program and provide a broad range of training opportunities for trainees. Areas of expertise and investigation include cancer immunology, autoimmunity, immunology of infectious disease, microbiome-related immunology, allergy and asthma, immune cell signal transduction, immune cell gene expression and regulation, development and maintenance of immune cells and tissues, antigen processing, presentation and recognition, engineering of immune responses, high throughput and genome-wide assessment of immunity, immunodeficiency, and immunology of transplantation. In these areas, the training environment is enhanced by institutional strength in relevant areas of basic science and/or clinical medicine. Cross-fertilization between basic research and clinical disease studies is an important aspect of the training environment. During the first year, students take a rigorous curriculum that includes courses in fundamental immunology, graduate immunology, macromolecular structure and analysis, genetics, molecular biology and genomics, bioinformatics, cell structure and dynamics, pathways and regulation, responsible conduct of research, and in addition undertake three laboratory rotations. The first year also entails a year-long immunology core discussion course, and an introduction to immunology research course. At the end of the first year, trainees select their thesis mentors and laboratories. The second year of training features a variety of elective courses, a comprehensive qualifying oral exam, and the first thesis committee meeting. Professional development and career planning is an integral part of the program. Most students publish several research papers as a result of their thesis research. Training concludes with the presentation of a public seminar and submission of the doctoral thesis. Progress of trainees throughout the didactic and research progress is monitored closely through multiple mechanisms. An extensive and successful program for recruiting minority students has been implemented. Seven predoctoral positions are projected with planned appointment of each trainee to the training grant for two years.